Vegeta's new way of life as a Daddy!
by Lumitrix-Luv
Summary: Vegeta's about to find out what being a father is really about, that may just cause an accident between him and Bulma though! What else lies ahead of this difficult path! Oh how I wonder!
1. Chapter 1

"The beginning argument."

Ok guys so I've done some editing on these and I think there ready to be read again...  
>I do not own any characters... ~Although I wish I did... T3T~ Anyways enjoys!<br>BTW This (~) is thoughts This (") is talking This (*) is a movement or like a preference thingy... YOU GET THE POINT! -3-  
>This () (is me talking)<p>

"Vegeta we need to talk!" The woman called angrily as Vegeta walked through the door.

~Here we go again... It's gonna be one of those after-noon fights... again~ Vegeta thought annoyed, just getting back from training.

"*Sigh* Your doing it all wrong Vegeta!" "What are you talking about Woman!?" Vegeta yelled confused by the blue-haired woman's words.  
>"Being a father..." She answered looking off to the side annoyed.<br>Vegeta paused for a minute, "What are you implying...?"  
>"Vegeta you should know. It's been 5 years since Bulla was born and 12 since Trunks was born! You wasn't there for Trunks births and you don't show any affection torward either of them! Why!? I thought you had changed!" Bulma screamed with anger, her face burning red!<p>

"What the hell is that suppose to mean! Why are you even bringing this up!?" He yelled still confused.  
>"Because you haven't changed since the day Trunks was born! You've always been so cold hearted tword him and you barely acknowledge Bulla and I'm getting tired of it! Why else would I bring it up!"<p>

Vegeta stood there awhile thinking...  
>~H-how do I respond to that...~ Vegeta didn't pay any attention, but looked to the floor. Then a startled shock went through him as the blue-haired diva continued with a sarcastic yell.<p>

"Oh I know! It's your damn pride isn't it! You think you can't show emotion to anyone what so ever because you think it's throwing your pride away! Your stupid if you think thats what your doing!" She waited again before she continued. "Well... Are you going to say something or what!?"

"..." Vegeta said with a low voice trying not to make things worse.  
>"How about 'I care for my children!' " She spoke back to herself pretending to be him in response.<br>"... I do care for them..." Vegeta paused not sure if to say more or not.  
>"You do Huh!?" She yelled sarcastically.<p>

Vegeta couldn't explain things very well when it came to this sort of thing.

~Hmmm...~ Vegeta wondered in a deep and lost state of mind. ~Maybe it is because of my pride... or maybe it's because I was raised in a world that was destroyed with no mom or dad... But even if my parents some how lived, it wouldn't make a difference... For as long as I knew, my race didn't show affection tword one another... There were these arranged marriages at birth... So love really didn't matter, children didn't even matter after they turned 18... They were on there own after that... there was no bond of caring if dead or alive... Of course there were friends who cared... But I didn't have anyone... besides Nappa but he was more of a-

"VEGETA!?" Bulma yelled for the fifth time.  
>"Hmmm!?" Vegeta responding out of his thoughts.<br>"What's gotten into you..."

Vegeta stayed silent looking away with a his usual scowling expression.  
>"Well anyways... I mean it's simple... You care for them but what?" she asked more calmly this time.<br>"... *Gggrrr * I wish you could just read my mind! I do care about them!... I'm not sure of how to put it!" Vegeta yelled agrily.

Bulma's looked at him and then turned her back to him for a second. ~What's going on with him... I-I think I'm pushing him to hard...~ Bulma's thoughts and state of mind filled with questions she didn't know the answers too and then she thought that that must be how Vegeta must feel right now... She turned back to Vegeta. He was still looking away and hadn't said a word since. Bulma felt guilty for what she had started up between them. ~After all, he doesn't know how to be a father... He did loose his own father when he was young... and I guess maybe... that's how his race was...~ Bulma thought about for awhile.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said with a low and calm voice... Before Vegeta looked up at her she walked up to him and hugged which shocked him. They stood still for awhile.  
>"...Vegeta I'm sorry... I now this is hard on you... It's confusing, I know... but you've got to be more fatherly tword your children."<br>Vegeta straightened up his shocked tone. "...I was taught a different way... I was taught to never show affection to anyone... It's harder for me to explain as I go into detail..." Vegeta said in a firmly way.  
>"It's ok... Just try to be more of a father alright... but... If you want, you can tell me about your life and how it was...?"<p>

"*Sigh*" Vegeta gave with annoyance.  
>"Were in no rush... besides, I understand you not having a dad or mom at the age of 6 must have been hard..."<p>

"It's not that... I've never cared about anything or anyone until now... So really in a way I have changed... To you it's nothing but to me it's a change... a big one." He responded with a straight tone.  
>"...I see... Well come on... It's been 3 hours, That's enough arguing for tonight..."<p>

Bulma walked up stairs for bed and Vegeta went to the bathroom, took a shower, got out and went upstairs to bed still wondering in his lost state of mind.

~Damn it! I really have changed... and I'm just now noticing it! All this time... I wonder if anyone else noticed it...?~ Vegeta was at the point to where he had gotten a headache from all this yelling and thinking hard and just... all this CRAP! He just decided not to worry about it and thought it would get better... He then closed his eyes and drifted off into his sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"There's the love"

Vegeta's POV

~It's been a week since we argued... I think she ignoring me...~ I thought to myself in the cold and silent kitchen. I was right... Bulma had been ignoring me for the past week... ~She must still be upset with me... Hmmm...~ I stood up and walked to the door about to exit.

"Hey I'm going to train..." "...Oh ok, Have fun..." The Blue-haired woman said with a slump of sadness behind it.  
>"... Hmmm... Do you know where the boy is?"<br>Bulma looked up from the sink she had been cleaning dishes from.  
>"...Hes probualy up stairs somewhere... Why?"<br>"Well I've let him train with me before..."  
>Just then Trunks entered through the kitchen door ready for breakfast and still half-asleep.<br>"Trunks, breakfast isn't done yet... so go train with your father... ok!" Bulma said with a happy cheer at the end.  
>"Uh.. ok... Give me a second dad, I have to get ready!" And with that said the lavender-haired boy took off to get ready.<p>

End of POV

As Vegeta waited patiently on the demi to return... Bulma peeked over at him... With that she walked up to him and stole a kiss off him. "Vegeta... thank you." Bulma said quietly.  
>"What are you talking about woman?" he said as he kissed her back.<br>"You know what I'm talking about...!" Bulma teased.

"Hey Dad I'm ready!" The Boy yelled as he entered, running up to them.  
>Bulma backed away a little and bent down just a little to hug Trunks.<br>"Wow your getting taller Trunks! Well have fun you two! Don't get yourselves hurt either." "Don't worry about us!" The demi replied with a laugher of joy.

They left the kitchen and went to training room. On their way to the training room, The little demi told his father about how his day was with his grandma. He also told his father that his mother had sent him and Bulla there because Bulma needed to talk to Vegeta.

"So what did she talk to you about dad?" The demi asked ceriously.  
>"... It's not anything that you should be worried about." Vegeta said with a straight tone.<br>"...Oh I see..." The boy looked to the ground.  
>"Oh Well! Let's train!" He then became happy.<p>

They trained the entire day. No breaks, no pain,well maybe a little pain... a serious spar with eachother before the day was through. "Hmm You seem to be a better challendger than Kakarott son!" Vegeta praised Trunks with his ego as they continued to spar. "R-REALLY!?" Trunks yelled with a smile.  
>Vegeta smirked.<p>

~Meanwhile~

"Oh I bet there having fun!" Bulma said happily.  
>Bulla then just entered the living room where Bulma was.<br>"Mommy, Where's daddy and Trunks?" The cute demi asked.  
>"There training in the training capsule... Why whats wrong?"<br>The small blue-haired girl gave a sad look to the floor. "Whats wrong Bulla?" Bulma said with a worriedly look.  
>"I...I want... to play.. with Daddy too..." the girl said tearing up.<p>

Bulma smiled as she got up and walked over to Bulla and bent down to talk to her.  
>"Bulla I'm sure if you ask daddy to play with you he would." Bulma said trying to give the smaller demi hope.<br>"... *sniff* R-Really?" The cute demi said with hope in her eyes.  
>"Ok, I'll ask him...!" She gave a big smile.<br>"He'll have to shower first though." Bulma added "Ok! Tell me when daddy's back!" The cute demi smiled and ran off happily humming to herself waiting for her daddy's arrival.

~Hmm... Well I'm sure he won't have a problem playing with his daughter!~ Bulma thought about it.

"HEY MOM!" The demi yelled to Bulma's surprise.  
>"HUH!? Oh Trunks! Don't scare me like that!" Bulma said with a shock.<br>"Sorry mom, Were done training now."  
>"Oh, did you have fun?"<br>"Yeah! Dad taught me a bunch of new things today! He taught me a few new tricks too!" The happy demi gave a big smile.  
>"That's great honey!... Vegeta can I talk to you in the kitchen." "Hmmm..." Vegeta stood sternly but then walked to the kitchen.<p>

Bulma told Trunks to go tell his sister to come down stairs and then to get straight into the shower. The lavender-haired boy ran off to get his sister and Bulma followed Vegeta into the kitchen.  
>"So I see you've gotten along with him better..."<br>"Yeah... We always trained together though."  
>"Well now it's Bulla's turn! She's been wanting to play with you all day." "Really?" Vegeta asked with somewhat shock.<br>"Yep! So have fun! but after a shower ok!" "yeah." He said with his usual act.

"Daddy!" The small girl yelled as she entered.  
>She had on what had looked like a pink dress made with saiyan material and saiyan boots on too. It wasn't what she usually wore which made Bulma and Vegeta wonder.<br>"Daddy! Will you play with me now! Please!" The cute demi asked with affection.  
>"Yeah... He'll have to shower first though."<br>"No he doesn't Mommy!" She said confused by Bulma's statement.  
>"He Doesn't!"<br>"Nope, Come on Daddy!" The blue-haired girl grabbed her daddy's shirt letting him know to follow and they both left the kitchen and went outside.

~After making it outside...~

"Why are we outside Bulla...?" Vegeta asked sternly with his arms crossed.  
>"Daddy! I want to do what you and Trunks do!"<br>"Hmm? You mean train? *Eh*" Vegeta was definitely shocked by her request.  
>"Yes. I want to learn how to fly too!" She said firmly.<br>"Hmm... Well then..." Vegeta said sternly but a little playful, also thinking of what to do first.

~Ok She wants to train with me! What to do first... Hmmm... I'm not really sure of what to do...? Wait I'm never like this with Trunks, so I'll just think of it as if she were Trunks but I'll have to be easier with her.~ Vegeta thought about it a little longer.

"DADDY! Are you going to train me!?" The demi asked worried.  
>"Of course I am, I was thinking about what to start off with..."<br>"Ok, What do I do first then?" She asked straightly but anxious.  
>~Maybe flying would be good...~ "How about we work on flying."<br>"*Gasp* Really!? Ok!" She shouted happily with a smile.  
>"Well let's get started." Vegeta felt somewhat happy that his daughter wanted to actually train with him... He felt... Proud. Well she is Vegeta's saiyan daughter after all...<p>

They kept going through it for the rest of the day, well it was only 8pm in the afternoon. Bulma got a little concerned and went to check on them.  
>"Hey Vegeta! Bulla! Is everything ok! You've been out here for 2 hours!"<br>"Everythings fine!" A small voice called.  
>Bulma walked on out to see what they were doing. "What are teaching her?"<br>"I'm trying to learn how to fly mommy!" The demi said anxiously.  
>"Oh well how's it coming?"<br>No one answered.

"Try it again..." He gave her a hopeful yet still serious tone.  
>"Ok Daddy!"<p>

The cute demi concentrated for quiet some time and then all of sudden she came off the ground just a little.  
>"*Gasp* Bulla your doing it!" Bulma shouted excitedly.<br>Vegeta was somewhat shocked yet very proud. ~Well it took 2 hours but she did it...~ "Hey I am! I'm flying! Yay!" The small demi shouted.

"Yes!" The demi said happily still rising little by little.  
>"Daddy can I go up higher! Please!"<br>"Hmm... Why not." Vegeta shrugged with his usual self acks.  
>"Really! YAY!" She yelled blasting off.<p>

Bulma looked up a little worried but then turned back to Vegeta.  
>"Vegeta... Looks like you have changed. It's seems I was wrong."<br>"... It's nothing really..."  
>"Well you can say that but I know it's something to our children..."<br>Vegeta had no response.

"Oh by the way, Dinner is ready, So let's all go eat!"  
>"Bulla! Come on dinners ready!" Bulma shouted loudly.<br>"Ok!" The demi shouted as she came down.  
>They all walked back to the house.<br>"Daddy! Daddy did you see me! Are you proud of me daddy!"  
>"Yes. Good job for today..." Vegeta looked down at her.<p>

During dinner, The children bragged about their successes and wins for the day... They argued and bickered at eachother a bit but Bulma got mad and yelled at them... They began talking again after scarfing their food down.  
>Vegeta just kept eating his dinner... What a family.<p>

After dinner, the children were sent to bed and Vegeta took a shower afterwards. He walked up stairs looking for Bulma as he entered the room.

"Woman, were are you?"  
>"I'm right here!" Bulma said wrapping her arms around him from behind.<br>"Why don't we have a little fun tonight..." Bulma whispered teasingly into his ear.  
>Vegeta blushed a little as he felt her breath on his neck.<br>Vegeta didn't say a word, He just turned to her, with a smirk and started off with a passionate kiss. And with that they 'climbed' in bed and turned out the lights... ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Is something wrong?"

It's been about a month and a little over half now since Bulma and Vegeta argued. That's the longest they'd ever went without arguing so everything was just great. Although today, today is gonna be a different day...

Bulma was upstairs and had just put on her shirt and then realized... ~Oh no, I-I'm gaining weight! I haven't done anything... Wait I have been eating a lot lately... Hmmm..." She decided to just change her shirt and went down stairs to make breakfast.

"Dad I'm ready to go train with you!" The boy shouted.  
>"Were not gonna train today so go play with Bulla." Vegeta told the boy firmly.<br>"Huh? awwww... Well ok then..."  
>The boy left the kitchen to tell his sister that they weren't going to train today. Bulma turned to Vegeta confused.<p>

"Where are you going then?" Bulma asked happily with confusion.  
>"I'm going to go have a spar with Kakarott for a few days..."<br>"What! A few days...Vegeta I have to go on another business trip and I need you to watch Trunks and Bulla."  
>"Can you get those parents of yours to."<br>"No. They need to spend time with you!" She sorta chocked on her words at the end.

"I'm sure Trunks and Bulla are able to keep the place safe."  
>"That's not the point! Your suppose to watch them... There just kids." Bulma said with worry.<br>"I think you worry to much Bulma."  
>"I don't worry to much!" She yelled angrily but then she slumped.<br>"Maybe... maybe I do..."

Vegeta became very confused at that moment. ~What the hell is going on with her? She been like this for a while now...~ "Are you feeling ok...?" Vegeta asked keeping his concern low.  
>"hmm... Oh I'm fine. Why? What's wrong?" She answered happily, then worried.<br>"That's what's wrong. What the hell is wrong with you. Your emotions change every 5 seconds...!"  
>"Oh hush, it's probably nothing...*Eh!* Oh be right back..." She said with a strain and ran to the bathroom feeling a little sick.<p>

Vegeta waited on her to come back but she did not. Afterwards feeling concerned he went to go find her.  
>"Bulma! Where are yo-" Vegeta paused after entering the bathroom to find Bulma puking.<br>"*Gah*" Vegeta didn't know what to do... Bulma then raised up after awhile and turned to Vegeta.  
>"V-Vegeta... something... is wrong..."<br>"I thought so but what...?"  
>"I'm not sure..." Bulma lied through her teeth.<br>"I might be sick so, so go spar with Goku... I'll have dad examine me..."  
>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Vegeta asked, still serious.<br>"Yeah, I'm sure." She said standing up.  
>"Well Then I'm gonna go..."<br>"Wait take the capsule phone with you... I'll call later maybe..."  
>"Ok..."<br>"Bye Vegeta..."  
>And with that Bulma watched him fly off into the distant until he was unseen and turned to the mirror.<p>

"T-There's no way! I hope it's not... that!"  
>Bulma then went to go find her dad so he could examine her.<p>

Meanwhile Vegeta had made it to the location where they planned to spar but as usual Goku was late.  
>"*Urr* Damn it! He's always late!"<br>Vegeta waited patiently a little while longer and then Goku came from a distant and teleported to where Vegeta was.  
>"You're late! Damn it!"<br>"Haha! Sorry Vegeta, Me and Chichi were just arguing..."  
>"...Hmm... Really now." Vegeta said with a straight but sarcastic tone.<br>"Y-Yeah... She said she wanted me gone for awhile so that's why I wanted to have a little spar today to be quiet honest. we've actually been arguing a lot lately... Hehe..." His laugh was weak by the end.  
>"...Well I hope all that arguing hasn't made you weak Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted taking off on the last word.<p>

Vegeta gave a good kick to the face and knocked Goku through a mountain.  
>Goku came back up and then Vegeta had approached from behind knocking him back to the ground...<br>"...Wow, you really have gotten stronger Vegeta and faster!... But so have I!" Goku said turning Ssj.  
>"Oh now your ready to be serious! Ha! Fine!" Vegeta shouted also turning Ssj.<p>

They continuessly fought for hours not even taking breaks until then. They broke apart from their lock. And stood a distance between eachother not losing eye contact...  
>"Vegeta... You've gotten pretty strong in these times of peace." Goku said with a straight and stern tone.<br>"Yeah, So what, Are you giving up." Vegeta replied anxiously.  
>"Not exactly..." Goku said powering down."<br>"Hmm... Kakarott why are you powering down!?"  
>"Hehe Let's take a little break... I'm hungry."<p>

"Of course..." Vegeta lied through his teeth, He was starving! His stomach growled!  
>"See you are too! Haha!"<br>"*Err*... Fine!"

They went and sat down by the mountain where their stuff was at and got out what they brought with them...  
>"Hey Vegeta..."<br>"What...?" Vegeta answered with a stern tone.  
>"Have... Have you and Bulma been arguing at all...?"<br>Vegeta looked up at him... ~We really haven't been arguing at all lately... Kakarott and his wife must be having it out...~ "Not really... We've actually been getting along..."  
>"Oh, I figured you two argue everyday."<br>"Why's that?"  
>"Well with you and Bulma's different personalities and all..."<br>"...Kakarott... Why are you talking to me about this...?"  
>Goku paused for a while.<br>"Well you see... Chichi and I have been arguing and... She told she wanted to get a divorce..." He said with a bit of sadness and worry.

Vegeta really wasn't sure about what a divorce was but it didn't sound, He did however hear Bulma talking about her co-worker getting a divorce.

"Hmm... I-"  
>*Ring*<br>They both paused for a while ...  
>"Go ahead and answer it..."<br>Vegeta answered and instead of Bulma it was her mother...

"Oh hello Vegeta... Bulma said she needed you back here in a hurry." The woman told him, sounding a little off... but still cheery.  
>"Is something wrong...?"<br>"All I know is that she said she needed you here and fast..."  
>"Hmmm... I'll be there soon."<p>

Vegeta stood up a little nervous wondering and a bit worried about Bulma, and also trying to keep it from Goku.  
>"Vegeta, What's wrong...!" Goku said jumping up alarmed.<br>"I-It's nothing... Bulma just not feeling well, That's all..." Vegeta said trying to keep his cool.  
>"You want me to come with you?" Goku asked with a bit of worry.<br>"It's fine..."  
>"Are you sure...? Your not looking to good. You look alittle pa-" Goku asked with more worry.<br>"I'm fine... We'll finish tomorrow..." Vegeta answered pale as a ghost and anxious to fly off.  
>"Well... ok but I'll drop by later... if I can..."<p>

Vegeta had flown off into the distance and just could not think straight... It was like he was a nail and was being pounded by a huge hammer... He was a bit worried about her... What if shes sick or even worse, going to die... He never really had to worry about her at all... He couldn't even fly straight... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Surprises and changes"

Vegeta entered through the kitchen, rushing to take off his boots and throwing his bag down scattering everything. He then went straight to the lab and entered.  
>"I'm back..."<br>Bulma and her parents turned to him. "Yes... Uhh...I-I..." Bulma paused looking back at her parents. They left the room to give them some privacy...  
>"V-Vegeta...?"<br>"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked sternly.  
>"Ummm well ya see... It's..." She paused.<br>"...It's..." Vegeta said waiting anxiously on her to continue.  
>"I-I... I'm..." She paused again.<br>"You can tell me you know..." He began still patient.  
>"I'm Pregnant...!"<br>"...! *Eeh!* Y-Your what!?" Vegeta shouted, he was shocked and yet... just felt strange...  
>"I'm pregnant..." She said more sternly this time.<br>Vegeta paused for a long, long time thinking really hard... ~She's Pregnant... AGAIN!?...~ "Vegeta... I know we don't need anymore children but it can't be helped..." Bulma looked at him and could tell something was wrong.  
>"Huh?... uh Vegeta are you... ok?"<p>

Vegeta was about 50 shades of blue as he tumbled to floor... THEN EVERTHING WENT BLACK!  
>"V-VEGETA! *O-O*" She hollered to where everyone could hear.<p>

~After about 3 hours...~

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly... He was in his bed and Bulma was setting next to him and strocked his hair. He raised up from her embrace.  
>"What the hell happened..." "You passed out after I told I was pregnant..." She replied worried.<br>~*Gaa* So it wasn't a dream this is for real...~

"Vegeta will you be here?" She asked him with some worry in her eyes. "I really don't have a choice now do I..." Vegeta said still alittle shocked but sarcasticly.

Vegeta noticed Bulma wasn't very happy... He became concerned after a while...  
>"What's wrong...?" He asked not trying to show his concern...<br>"Nothings wrong... I-I'm fine..." Bulma said trying to sound cheery.  
>~You don't look it...~ Vegeta thought thinking of how to react. "Well let's go have dinner..." Bulma said trying to forget this moment.<br>"Fine..." Vegeta said sternly. ~I figured she'd be happy... She usually is happy when it comes to this sort of thing...~

Bulma went to go get everyone for dinner while Vegeta sat thinking at the dinner table. Bulma's mom just came in and seen Vegeta setting there.  
>"What's wrong Vegeta... You thinking about the baby...?" She said sweetly but curiously.<br>"Yeah, I guess I am..."  
>"What, don't you want a baby..."<br>"Well it's just a shock right now but... I'm sure I'll get use to it..."

She stood there a moment studying Vegeta. "Hmm... Something seems different about you now..." She gave a sweet Hmm.  
>"Hmmm..." ~Have I really changed that much...? Even she can tell I'm different...~ Vegeta thought to himself.<br>"Could it be that your possibly just ready...?" She said cheerfully.  
>~R-Ready? What does that mean?~ He thought curiously then as soon he was about to speak...<p>

"Daddy!" A loud sound from a child that had been yelled entered... Vegeta turned and it was the smaller demi standing in front of him.  
>"Daddy, Mommy said she wanted all of us to go to the living room and talk before dinner!"<br>"Ok, I'm coming..."  
>Vegeta got up and headed to the living room with the demi...<p>

~Why now...? It's to soon to tell them...~ Vegeta thought as they entered the living room.

Trunks by VegetaLoverForeva Bulla 2 by VegetaLoverForeva

After everyone got into the living room and got settled it took awhile before speaking...

"...Sooo what did you guys want to talk about?" The older demi finally asked curiously.  
>"Yeah, Is something wrong mama...?" The girl asked as if she were guilty of doing something.<br>"Well you see kids, mommy's..."  
>She waited 2 seconds before continuing...<br>"...Pregnant..."  
>It took awhile for it to sink in...<p>

"...W-What!? Really!" The older demi said freaked out.  
>Bulla stood there awhile and then...<br>"YAY! Mommy's pregnant! I'm gonna have a little sister!" The girl shouted jumping up and down.  
>"Well I'm not sure if it's a girl or a boy yet..."<br>"So it could be a boy?" Trunks asked curious "Yep!" Bulma said smiling.

"Well I think it'll be a girl!" The cute demi argued.  
>"Well I think it'll be a boy!" The tuff demi argued back.<br>"Well I think we should go eat!" Bulma yelled with joy causing Vegeta to hide away and snicker.

After dinner Vegeta and Bulma went upstairs to bed after sending Trunks and Bulla to bed with excitement...

~After a while of realization~

NO ONE is able to sleep... Well Vegeta can't sleep for all we know...  
>"Bulma?"<br>"Hmm... Yeah..."  
>"Can you sleep?"<br>"...No, I guess you can't either... I mean who can blame us..."  
>~God why am I feeling so... nervous...~ "Vegeta are you... going to be here while I'm pregnant...?"<br>"Yeah, You already asked that too... Why would I go, I'll be here with you." He said turning torward her.  
>Bulma placed her hand on his face. "Vegeta what's wrong? You look pale and feel shaky. ~Shaky?... Since when the hell am I shaky?~ Vegeta thought then getting surprised as Bulma kissed him gently.<p>

"Vegeta are you nervous?"  
>"...No... I'm not... it's..."<br>"Yes you are, I can see it... I forgot you weren't there for Trunks birth or while I was pregnant with them so your nervous because you don't exactly know what to do... Am I right?"  
>~What can I say she is right. How can I tell her I ain't atleast a little nervous.~<p>

"I'm not nervous." Vegeta wouldn't admit.  
>"Sure... Listen you don't have to worry... Just do what you always do... Ok, you can still be you..." Bulma said soothingly.<br>"Yeah..." Vegeta said curling up getting warm... Then slowly drifting off to sleep while both of them were in an warm embrace.

~Hours later...~

It's now morning at the Brief's house... Vegeta had just woke up and is heading to the bathroom... When he entered, he once again found Bulma throwing up last night's dinner.  
>He paused "...Uh, How long have you been in here?"<br>Bulma lifted up, "T-To looong..." She groaned ruffly.  
>Vegeta was some what worried for her but he decided not to worry about it as much and went to train with Kakarott.<p>

He knew he'd have to tell him... Even if he didn't tell, it would still get out...

Vegeta had then arrived and once again, guess whose late... Kakarott...  
>"Damn it! Late AGAIN!?... Hmm... Oh that's right..."<p>

~Flashback~

First Part- Goku: "Haha! Sorry Vegeta, Me and Chichi were just arguing..."

Second Part- Goku: "Hey Vegeta..."  
>Vegeta: "What...?" Goku: "Have... Have you and Bulma been arguing at all...?"<p>

~End of Flashbacks~

"That's right, Their probably arguing again..." Vegeta said waiting for his rival to show up, well maybe more of a friend...  
>After awhile of waiting Vegeta decided to get a little snack... A few minutes later Goku had finally shown up...<br>"*Eee* *Eh* Ummm Sorry I'm late again..."  
>"Let's me guess, Arguing with your wife?"<br>"Well your right about the arguing..." Goku answered.  
>"Hmm... What do you mean?" Vegeta asked curiously but stern.<br>"Well it was a bit of Chichi but I was actually arguing with Gohan..."  
>"What? Gohan too..." ~Would Gohan actually argue with Kakarott... That's not like him...~ Vegeta thought.<p>

"Yeah I know, It's so unlike him to get mad at me... It's gotten worse with Chichi too..."  
>"...Hasn't been to good at my place either..." Vegeta mumbled lowly but not meaning to say aloud.<br>The taller saiyan looked down at him "Hmm... What did you say...?"  
>~Did I just say that out loud... Well Damn...~ "Wait do you mean? Are you and Bulma arguing too?"<br>"No, It's not that..." Vegeta said looking to the ground thinking hard of what to say. "What's wrong, I forgot you left yesterday, Is something wrong with Bulma...?"  
>"Uhh Well kinda..."<br>"What!?... Shes not hurt or sick right?" Goku asked with a bit of worry.

"It's not... that..." Vegeta said trying to think of what to say but failed.  
>"Well what is it..." Goku begged firmly.<br>"Sh-..." Vegeta paused...

"she...?"  
>"She's pregnant..."<br>The taller man's eyes opened wide and his expression was uncanny...

"W-What!? Really!?" Goku said slumping down shocked.  
>"Yes, Shes pregnant..." Vegeta said looking to the side blushing.<br>Goku didn't know what to think... This left him in a blank state of mind, It was silent for awhile...  
>"Well... That takes the cake...!" Goku said still shocked as he sat down.<br>"Since when did you want more children!"  
>"...We didn't you moron! You think I want more children!... It was just an accident... but... It's not like I regret it..." Vegeta faced reddened a bit more... Goku studied Vegeta as if he wasn't embarrassed enough. "Vegeta, your different..." Goku said outloud not meaning too.<br>~Oh man, Why did I say that aloud...~ Goku thought feeling dumb.

~...Why is everyone saying this, I mean I know I've changed but not that much... I didn't expect anyone to realize it... And I don't want anyone to realize it, especially Kakarott...~ "How... am I?"  
>"Well like... The way you put things now... you know with your word choice..."<br>Vegeta glared at him wondering what he was talking about.  
>"And... I don't know it's hard for me to explain..."<br>"What about you... Haven't you changed... You seem different, you arguing with your wife and son..."  
>"... Yeah I guess..."<br>~He did change... It's so out-of-character for him to argue with his wife and son... why talk to me about it though...~ "Well enough of surprises and changes, let's get to sparring!" The taller saiyan yelled joyfully.  
>"Fine..." Vegeta answered with no emotion what so ever, Just seriousness. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

"The bad times elsewhere"

Vegeta had just got home after a good 3 days of sparring with Goku, Which it all ended up being a tie... (Vegeta was so mad! XD) Goku won and then Vegeta won so their planning to spar again soon (as in tommorow). Vegeta entered through the living room door and seen Bulma setting on the couch asleep. It was 2:00am in the morning of course. He went up to her and nudged her a little to wake her.  
>"V-Vegeta, Oh your home..." She yawned.<br>"Yeah, let's go to bed..." Vegeta said gently lifting her off the couch.

He took her up stairs and lade her in the bed and went to go shower... A while later he came back and climb in bed next to her. "Night Veggie..."  
>Vegeta sighed a bit, annoyed by that nickname and went to sleep.<br>"Heehee..." She giggled as she drifted off to sleep holding him from behind.

~Next morning~

It was 7:00am in the morning and Bulma had woke Vegeta up when she left the room.  
>~Going to throw up again... *Sigh*~ Vegeta thought still tired but getting out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and once again found her throwing up.<p>

"Not the best way to wake up... huh?" Vegeta said getting a rag and wetting it.  
>He bent down and gave her the rag.<br>"Here..."  
>"Th-thanks Vegeta..." She said ruffly.<p>

He decided to take her back to bed before he left to train. He lade her down on the bed and covered her over.  
>"Vegeta your being awfully sweet this morning." "*Heh* Yeah, I'll be back later." Vegeta said feeling great.<br>"Ok, have fun and come home early tonight..."  
>"I'll try to..." Vegeta said being honest.<p>

With a small kiss goodbye, Vegeta was off... He was being sweet today... He wasn't sure why though, he just felt good -no- great! Although it was a little out-of-character.

He just had landed and guess what...  
>"Hey Vegeta..."<br>Vegeta was startled then sarcastically said, "Oh! Wow! The clown's actually on time today!" Vegeta used his usual self act.  
>"Yeah... Umm I can't train with you today..."<br>"Hmm... Why?"  
>"Well Chichi wanted you and Bulma to come over... tonight for dinner if you want..."<br>Vegeta thought about it before he gave an answer. "Hmmm... If Bulma's feeling fine then ok..."  
>"*Ee*" Goku was shocked.<br>"What?" Vegeta asked curious.  
>"Umm well I've never heard you call Bulma by her name..."<br>"..." Vegeta blushed.  
>"Uhh well see you tonight then..." Goku said before flying.<br>"Yea..." Vegeta was alone for awhile thinking.

Vegeta flew back home still wondering why they wanted them to come over. He landed in front of the house.  
>He entered the living room door looking for his blue-haired princesses and Lavender-haired prince. They weren't in the living room nor the kitchen so Vegeta went upstairs and checked the bedrooms... They weren't there either. ~Where could they be... I never heard Bulma tell me that she was leaving nor did I see Bulla or Trunks...~ Vegeta thought continuing his search. Then a small demi came around the corner not paying attention and BAM! Vegeta and Trunks crashed into a room tumbling over boxes and landing against a table.<br>"ITAI! (Meaning OW!) Damn it!..." Vegeta said ruffly "... *Eeh* S-Sorry dad... Bulla, mom, and I were playing hide-and-seek tag!" The boy said feeling a bit guilty.  
>"Where is she...?"<br>"Hang on..." The boy stepped into the hall. "MOM! DAD WANTS YOU!"  
>"Wha- ok coming!" She yelled from another room.<p>

Bulma walked into the room where Vegeta was. She told Trunks to go find Bulla.  
>"What's wrong Vegeta, Your home early... I meant like tonight..."<br>"Well, kakarott's wife invited us to dinner tonight so we didn't train today."  
>"Oh really, Great! I've been meaning to talk to Chichi!"<br>~Yeah things must have worked out at Kakarott's place.~ Vegeta thought.

"Well let's go and get ready..."  
>"It's only 12:00pm mom."<br>"Yeah so, They'll have dinner early because they go to bed at like, 9:00pm."  
>"I guess..." Vegeta replied with a usual expression.<br>"Bulla! Trunks! Get ready! Were going to Goku's house!"  
>"OK!" The Demi's yelled back.<p>

It was now about 5:00pm, Bulma just got off the phone with Chichi.  
>"Well is everyone ready!"<br>"YES! MOMMY!" The littlest demi said. "Yeah..." Vegeta said sternly.

"Tr-Trunks?" The demi came out from the side of hallway wall.  
>"Yeah, I'm ready..." The demi said embarrassed.<br>"Trunks it's not that bad..." Bulla said, although normally she'd make fun of him.  
>"Well since everyone's ready, let's go!"<br>And off they all went.

They all got in the car and headed to Goku's house...  
>Vegeta wasn't used to wearing earth clothes when he went to meet anyone. He only wore his Earth clothes around the house just like Trunks. Of course his suit was made here on Earth but it was made with the same material as Vegeta's armor suit. Bulla never put her hair down... It was always put up in a high ponytail... and Bulma kinda over dressed but she does most of time anyway.<p>

"I'm glad we get to go somewhere as a family for once... Aren't you guys?" Bulma asked everyone excitedly.  
>"Yeah! I'm just glad I get to see Goten!" The boy answered back happily.<br>"Well Your Lucky! I've got no one to play with..." The girl said sadly yet with some anger.  
>"Oh Bulla! Don't think like that! I'm sure you have friends! Trunks, you can let your sister play with you two right?"<br>"Y-Yes..." The boy said hesitantly.  
>"YAY!" The blue-haired girl cheered.<p>

They pulled up into there driveway.  
>"GOKU! THERE HERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" The bewitched woman yelled.<br>"I'm coming!"  
>"Whose here?" Goten asked confused.<br>"Trunks and his family of course... Didn't Gohan tell you?"  
>"No..."<br>"Oh yeah... forgot." Gohan added.

*DING DONG*

"Coming! Goku behave yourself..."  
>Goku looked to the side.<br>"Hello!" Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks greeted.  
>"Hey Vegeta..." Goku added.<br>Vegeta glared with no respond as usual...  
>"Well let's all go eat, shall we... Get settled in." Chichi beckoned "Ok." Bulma said as they all went to the kitchen.<p>

Everyone sat down at the dinner table and conversations strike.  
>"So Bulma I see your pregnant."<br>"Oh is it really that noticeable?" Bulma blushed.  
>"Well she only knows cause I told her." Goku added nicely.<br>"Well did you and Vegeta decide on having another one or was it another accident."  
>"Huh? Accident... What do you mean?" Trunks asked concerned.<br>"You can have a baby on accident?" Goten added.  
>"*Eh*" Bulma acted not knowing what to say.<br>"Chichi, That's a bit rude don't you think..." Goku added to there conversation.  
>Chichi looked at Goku with a confused look that turned to anger. "Shut it Goku! It's just a question..."<br>"Trunks, You and Goten take Bulla and go to the living room." Vegeta told him sternly. He knew it was about to get bad.  
>"...Ok..." The child replied as they left.<p>

"It was an accident but we don't regret it..." Vegeta said trying to keep them from fighting but failed.  
>"It doesn't matter...! That's still a rude question knowing that the kids were here!" Goku shouted.<br>~Kakarott you idiot! Don't drag this out!~ Vegeta thought looking toward Bulma, although knowing that that stupid woman caused this.  
>"Seriously! It's just a plain fact! I told Gohan he was an accident but that we still loved him!" Chichi yelled.<br>"Oh really! Well it's no wonder hes been rebelling this whole time!" Goku yelled back.  
>"Hes only doing that because hes a teenager! He'll get over it!" "Really! Then why is he rebelling only against me then! HUH!? He always listens to you! He can't train, have fun, or even enjoy his freaking life because you make him study half the f*ucking time!" Goku screamed with anger.<p>

What goku had just said, shocked the hell out of everyone... especially Vegeta.  
>~I never thought Kakarott could get this mad...~ Vegeta thought to himself shocked from hearing Goku curse.<p>

"...Whatever! Your an awful excuse for a father just like f*cking Vegeta here!" Bulma's eyes widened "Don't say that! Vegeta cares about his family Chichi and I'm sure Goku does too!" Bulma yelled at Chichi trying to reason with her.  
>Vegeta looked down a little, but said nothing...<p>

"Bullsh!t, He doesn't give two sh!ts about his family! He just came here on Earth thinking he owns you and can do whatever he wants with you! He got you pregnant and that's the only reason your with him! He doesn't care about you or your children! And I know that you know it Bulma!"  
>Vegeta temper was rising, Just as he was about to join in Goku cut him off.<br>"THAT'S ENOUGH! Don't you dare bring Vegeta into this! He has nothing to do with this! Neither does Bulma!"

Vegeta felt like crap now, not only did Kakarott stand up for him, which was a good thing, but What that idiot wom- no, B!tch said about him... ~D-Does Bulma really think that.~ He wondered upset.  
>Vegeta just kept looking down with his hands in his pockets gritting his teeth.<br>Bulma looked at Vegeta and back at the table.  
>"I swear I can't stand you!" Chichi said leaving the kitchen<p>

~... After calming down.~

"Gohan... go on to your room..." Goku told the boy so that he could be alone...  
>"O-Ok" He said with a shaky voice and left.<br>Goku turned to Vegeta and Bulma. "Sorry you had to see that..."  
>"G-Goku is it always like this...?" Bulma asked concerned.<br>"Well it all started months back... She just started acting different and then Gohan started to rebel against me about 2 months ago. It's been awful..." Goku said setting down with a headache.  
>Bulma walked over to Vegeta and whispered, "I'm gonna go talk to Chichi, You talk to him ok..."<br>"..." Vegeta nodded after thinking.

Bulma left the room, Vegeta went and sat down in a chair next to Goku. He sat there awhile thinking of something to say.  
>"V-Vegeta...?"<br>"..." He didn't know how to respond.  
>Goku looked up at him... He had tears running down his face. Vegeta felt uneasy and just looked a him.<br>"I'm s-sorry... About what she said... I-I don't know what to do anymore... I can't deal with this, I love her... but she-  
>Vegeta cut him off "I know... I've been in this state before." Vegeta didn't even think, he just said... (Maybe that was his change.)<br>"...Vegeta..." Goku wiped his face.  
>"It's not easy but I got through it..." Goku looked down at the table. "Thanks Vegeta..." He said sternly.<p>

After everything got more calmed, Vegeta and Bulma decided to leave so Goku and Chichi could, "work things out..."  
>"Bye guys." Goten said with happiness "Bye Goten, See you soon!" Trunks replied with happiness as well.<p>

Vegeta had just got home... He was upstairs changing into a white T-shirt and Black baggy pants, yet he was still uneasy.  
>"It was a shock huh?" The blue-haired woman said with despair.<br>"Hmm..." Vegeta looked at her.  
>"I didn't think Goku could get like that... Atleast with Chichi.."<br>Vegeta turned more distinct, "...Yeah..."  
>"Come here..." She said sweetly.<br>Vegeta walked over to her and climb in bed next to her. She kissed him gently taking his hand placing and it over her tummy. "Can you... feel it... You can rub my tummy..." She said smiling.  
>He was skeptical at first but then he began to rub her tummy and could feel the tiny ki within her.<p>

"B-Bulma do... do you think that... what she said was true." He said still feeling like crap.  
>They lade down, he kept his hand on her tummy and continued rubbing still waiting on an answer. She began to rub her fingers through his hair. "No..." She said firmly, kissing his forhead. ~He must care about me... It's bothering him~ She smiled with relief.<br>"Vegeta... I love you..."

"..." No response. "Can't you say it... just once... hehe..." She asked him with care.  
>"... I love you too..." Vegeta wasn't used to saying that he loved anyone, but he felt 90% better.<br>They lade there for a long while and then fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Youth, Check! Yet, same routine"

Bulma had just woken up and actually wasn't feeling sick this morning... She found Vegeta laying beside her still asleep. She closed in and kissed his cheek.  
>"Vegeta... Wake up..." She said gently and sweet.<br>Vegeta mumbled, "Yeah... I'll... be up soon..." He turned to the side covering over with the blanket.  
>"Ok, but don't get mad at me if you over sleep..." She said leaving the room and entering the lab.<p>

A while later Vegeta opened his eyes just a little.  
>"Hmmm... Why am I so tired...?" He moaned...<br>"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" A young voice came and woke Vegeta up all right.  
>She jumped on top of him yelling, "DADDY! LET'S GO TRAIN! PLEASE! DADDY!"<br>"I can see... your energetic this morning..." Vegeta said ruffly turning blue.

"Daddy! Can we train today! Please!" The girl kept asking.  
>"I can't today... We'll train some other time."<br>"Awwwww!" The girl said sadly slouching.  
>"In the mean time, go train with Trunks..." He said getting up out of bed.<br>"Wheres your mother...?"  
>"Shes in the lab... Bye Daddy!" The demi said as she went to find Trunks...<p>

Vegeta walked down to the lab and before he enteredhe heard Bulma scream.  
>"YEEEESSSSS! I FINALLY DID IT!"<br>He surprised Bulma as he entered but then a big smirky smile spread across her face.

"Why the hell were you screaming! and why are you in such a good mood?" Vegeta asked with his usual self act.  
>"I figured out a way to make my aging similar to a saiyans!" She said excited.<br>"...What?..." Vegeta said confused.  
>"I will now age like saiyans do which means I'll live longer..."<p>

"I slowed my aging down..." She said trying to make it easier.  
>"Hmmm... really, that's not possible..." He said with a smirky tone.<br>"Actually it came about when I collected DNA from you..." She said blushing with a sturdy attitude while smirking. "Hmm What the hell are you talking about?"

She whispered in his ear...  
>"You mean to tell that when we... You collect DNA from me...!?"<p>

"... Yes."  
>"What the hell, Woman!?" He yelled.<br>"Oh hush..." She smiled.  
>"So what your saying is that you will now be able to retain youth like a saiyan?"<br>"Yes... So I can still be as young looking as I am now when I'm like 98 and I'll still be able to have children... I guess I can now cross youth fixer off my accomplishment list... YOUTH, CHECK!" She said smiling and brilliantly laughing.  
>"...Right..." Vegeta said in the background.<p>

"...Did you call them last night..." Vegeta asked changing the subject.  
>" Goku called and said that he can't train today or for awhile... He didn't say why but he did say he'd call back when you guys could train and also you better be ready..."<br>"Oh really... Well I guess I'll go train get stronger..." Vegeta said with his brightness and eagerness as usual.  
>"Now there's my Veggie! Go have fun!" She said cheery but eager as well.<br>"Don't call me Veggie!" He said annoyed.  
>"Haha.. Whatever you say Veggie...+favlove " She said blowing a kiss... sarcastically.<p>

Vegeta walked outside to find his little prince and princess. "Trunks! Bulla! Come here!" Vegeta yelled.  
>"Hmmm... DADDY!" A small voice came followed by another.<br>"What is it dad?" The older Demi asked.  
>"Where going to train to today..." "*Gasp* Really! Yay!" Bulla brightly cheered.<p>

"You can't train Bulla..."  
>"Hmm..." Vegeta and Bulla looked at him...<br>"Why not..." She said begginly.  
>"Because your a girl... And girls are weak..."<br>"HUH!? GIRLS AREN'T WEAK! BESIDES IF I'M WEAK THEN HOW COME YOU TRAIN WITH ME!" The girl yelled burning red.  
>"I don't train with you... I PLAY with you..."<br>The girl looked down upset tearing up... "Then fine!" She crossed her arms.

"You know... I know a lot of women that could kick your ass my son..." Vegeta said with a snickering tone.  
>"Huh! OH REALLY! WHO!?" The boy yelled confused yet angry.<br>"Well just about every female saiyan could have had you crying for your mommy and that one woman... 18."  
>Trunks just looked down.<br>"HAH!... So can I train with you Daddy!"  
>"Yes... Trunks!... Quit moping and let's train!" Vegeta said with a strict yet eager tone.<br>"F-Fine..." The boy said still mad.

And as usual they trained for almost the entire day... Now they were ready to come in, eat dinner, then go to bed...

~Week later...~

A week went by and Vegeta was bored out of his mind... Sure he was happy training with his kids but he wanted something more challenging. Bulma was still bragging and excited about her figuring out on how to retain her youth. She's planning on giving some of the formula to everyone... The kids got bored after awhile so they went off to do what kids do...

~I wonder what Kakarott's been doing... I want a fight... a challenge...~ Vegeta wondered bored as he lade on the couch moping...  
>After awhile he got even more bored and decided to get up and do something.<br>"Well, That's enough of that... Woman! I'm going to train!" "Ok!" She answered back.  
>~This weeks been so slow... and boring...~ He thought as he left from the kitchen door.<br>"Kakarott, What in the hell are you doing...?" He whispered to himself.

~Meanwhile...~

"Mom... Dad...? Why do you guys fight?" The small demi asked confused but with sad tone...  
>"I don't know Goten..." "Oh yeah, sure you don't..." The bewitched woman said sarcastically with a smirk.<br>"Why do you have to be that way!"  
>"*Deaaeh*" The small man jumped.<p>

They were at a eye to eye stare with eachother...  
>"Goten I need you to go to your room..." The tall saiyan announced.<br>"... O-Ok..." The demi answered upset.  
>As soon as the child left, Goku turned straight back to her not paying any attention to Krillin's arrival.<br>"Why?... Why do you have to start an argument infront of the kids huh?"  
>"I don't, I'm just trying to tell our children the truth..."<br>"Truth? What Truth?... That it's you who suddenly turned against me and now your wanting to blame everything on me!?"  
>"No...!"<br>"...Then what!?"  
>"You wanna know! Fine, I want our kids to know of how bad of a father you've been to them! They should know it too! If it wasn't for me they'd be idiots! Just like you!"<br>"How am I an idiot...! You know... I think your hiding something and you just don't want to tell me..."  
>"See! Don't be ridiculous! You idiot!" The woman yelled looking down.<br>It was silent for awhile...  
>"Just forget it...! Go fish with Krillin and take Goten and Gohan!" The rebelled eyed woman said as she left the room.<br>After explaining everything to Krillin, Goku decided that they'd all go fishing... and so they did...

~Back at Capsule Corp.~ Vegeta! Trunks! Bulla! Dinner's ready!" The Blue-haired woman yelled twice.  
>"Coming MOM!" The demies yelled running to her while Vegeta followed walking behind.<br>As they ate the kids went on and on about how they learned new tricks and bragged about how cool they did and this and that. It was basically the same thing everyday... Wake up, Train, Eat, Shower, Bed... That was the routine for this family...  
>Who knows, it could change, but for now it was like this. Just then someone rang the door bell...<p>

Bulma went to answer it...  
>"Hello!"<br>"Hey Bulma!" The small man said.  
>"Hmm... Oh Krillin! Hey! Come and join us..."<p>

Krillin then had just noticed.  
>"Woah! Bulma are you pregnant!?" He shouted "Yes... I have been for a while now..." She answered.<br>"Seriously!" He was astonished.

They walked to dining room...  
>"Huh.. Hey Krillin!" The boy shouted.<br>"Hey Trunks... Hey Bulla!"  
>"HI!"<br>"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked with his self act.  
>"Hmm... Oh Hey Vegeta. What have you Bulma been up to lately... I wonder..." Krillin snickered sarcasticaly.<br>"I'm blow your f*cking head off..." Vegeta blushed.

Krillin laughed for a while. "Ah! Ok ok... I just wanted to discuss something with you guys..." He became stern and serious.  
>"O-Oh Uh Kids how about you all go play somewhere upstairs..." The woman demanded sweetly.<br>"Ok..." The children answered as they left the dining room.

Krillin had explained to them about how Goku's life had been different.  
>"I didn't think him and Chichi would or even could get like this..." The small man said concerned.<br>"I know... We went there for dinner awhile back and it got really bad..."  
>"It's like hes completely changed... He doesn't even smile anymore..." Krillin said looking down.<br>"Yeah, It's like we've lost him again... Goku's just not Goku anymore..." The blue-haired woman agreed with sadness.  
>"The real question is... How did it get this bad... Goku said something about Chichi just one day went against him..."<p>

Vegeta was quiet the entire conversation just thinking... ~Shes wrong... He is Goku, not Kakarott... Kakarott was the person that was always a moron but happy... Hes just Goku now... Goku... just a depressed person now...~ 


	7. Chapter 7

"From awful to a bit better"

Well it's been 2 weeks since then... It's 7:00am in the morning and guess who finally called.  
>"It's 7:00am in the morning Goku! What the hell!"<br>"Can I please speak to Vegeta...?" He asked willingly.  
>"*Sigh* Fine, hang on..."<br>Bulma nudged Vegeta...  
>"Vegeta... Wake up!" She whispered loudly.<br>"What... What's wrong..." He moaned still half asleep.

"Your wanted on the phone!" She loudly whispered again.  
>He lade there awhile. "Gimme the phone..." She handed him the phone as he slowly raised up in bed.<br>"H-Hello...?"  
>"Vegeta... Hey you wanna go train...?"<br>"W-What...?" He was still half asleep...  
>"You ok...?"<p>

"What do you want?"  
>"Let's spar!" He said cheerfully.<br>"Now!?"  
>"Y-Yeah.. I uh also need to talk to you..."<br>Sighing tiredly, "Fine I'll be there in a minute." He moaned.  
>"O-Ok..."<p>

~Hes funny when hes half asleep~ Goku thought to himself.

Vegeta was really tired, He'd been up with Bulma for the passed few nights with her cravings and puking early in the morning...  
>She kissed him which he was not in the mood for but he ignored it and left after getting ready. It was still dark outside, the sun had came out just a little for the light to shine on the cold Earth ground.<br>Vegeta landed finding Kakarott laying up against a rock. Vegeta walked over to him.  
>"Kakarott, I'm here... What did you want...?"<br>"Hey... OH! wow you look terrible!"  
>"thanks *-_-*"<p>

" Sorry and I'm also sorry about the in convince..."  
>"Hmm... If you don't mind me asking... Where have you been?"<br>"Right... Me and Chichi got a divorce..."

Vegeta was shocked but still stern. "Seriously..."  
>"Y-Yeah... I've been having a hard time with it too... We still don't know who will get the house or the kids b-but she..."<br>Vegeta didn't say anything. Goku's temper kept rising as he kept thinking about it...  
>"D-Damn it! It's not fair! Why would she do this!?" He yelled going ssj.<br>Vegeta could tell he was upset. He still remained quiet with a stern look.

His power level kept rising... He kept getting angrier and angrier. He suddenly went ssj2.  
>Vegeta decided that this was getting out of hand so he walked over to Goku and tried to place his hand on his shoulder...<br>"DON'T TOUCH ME! STUPID BRAT!" He yelled as Vegeta jerked away.

"B-Brat...!" Vegeta referred back confused yet turning into anger. ~Why the hell did he call me a brat!~ "HOW DARE YOU! CALL ME A BRAT! ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR B!ITCH LEFT YOU!" Vegeta shouted angrily turning ssj.  
>Goku turned around and before Vegeta knew it he had a strong grip around his throat while on the -still wet- ground.<br>If only he was as worked up as Goku and not as tired... then it would be easy to get free but when a saiyan gets mad, it's all over with.

"What do you know! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OR WHY! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Goku kept shouting tears forming in his eyes. Vegeta could feel his tears dripping onto his face. "Kaka...rott... S-Stop...!" Vegeta could bearly move or speak... He tried to grip Goku's arm so he could get free but alas he failed.  
>Goku just kept screaming at him saying that he doesn't know and that it was his fault...<p>

"What did I do! What are you blaming me for!? Kakarott!" Vegeta some-what tried to screamed...  
>Then it hit him... What he had thought about the other night... He wasn't Kakarott... No He was just Goku now... A depressed person.<p>

~I-I can't believe it! I'm actually going to die... To Kakarott! No! I-I have t-to get free...~ Vegeta thoughts drug out as he thought about Bulma being alone with the baby and sad... His vision turned black and his grip loosening.

His last thoughts... ~Bulma... I'm sorry...~ But he knew he couldn't give in... he couldn't leave Bulma with kids and THERE WAS NOOO F*CKING WAY HE WAS GONNA LOOSE TO KAKAROTT!  
>Vegeta Open his eyes, punched Goku away and succeeded...<br>Then realizing... Goku's eyes opened wide as he went back to his black hair and eyes... He looked over at Vegeta who...  
>was gasping for air, then he blacked out hearing nothing but Kakarott shouting, Vegeta! over and over again as his tears still came.<p>

~5 hours later...~

Vegeta slowly opened and closed his eyes... His throat felt sore and scratchy as he raised up putting his hand on his face...  
>"Ugh..." He moaned as he looked up and scanned the area.<br>"I-Is this...?"  
>"VEGETA!" A voice came beside him.<br>"You're awake! Thank god!" The taller man said with concern.  
>"W-What the f*ck happened...?"<br>"...Sorry Vegeta... It's just I didn't think before I did it..."  
>Vegeta looked up at him... and noticed that his face had been hit... hard...<br>"What the hell happened to you..." He asked with no emotion.  
>"Umm well you punched me really hard in the face... bout knocked me out too... hehe..." He was hesitant about the laugh.<br>Vegeta looked down... remembering "...That's right..." Vegeta voice dragged off as he remebered. "Hmmm..." The tall saiyan looked at him confused.

"You son of B!tch! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU JACKASS!" Vegeta yelled angrily. He was really pissed with Goku now...  
>"I know! I'm sorry!... Wait you think of us as friends...?"<br>"I- eh... NO! I don't! Why would I be friends with someone like you!"

"I thought... we were friends... Vegeta..." He said looking to the floor guilty.  
>"Well I'm not friends with people like you, Goku..."<p>

Goku paused and then fell over.  
>"W-What... did you just say!?" Goku said still shocked.<br>"... And when Kakarott returns, I'll spar with him but not with you Goku..." Vegeta said ignoring his question.  
>"V-Vegeta... I don't know what came over me, before I knew it I-... *sigh* I'm sorry..."<br>"I'll be going now... How long have I been out...?"  
>"About 5 hours..."<br>"What, are you serious!? You idiot! This is all your fault!"  
>All Goku could do was look down to the floor in shame.<br>"Vegeta... You should probualy get home... I told Bulma everything and she kinda hates me now and she seemed already upset when I called. Sounded like she was crying..."  
>"hmmm..." Vegeta got up and went to the door... Before he exited he turned back at Goku...<br>"Tomorrow, I expect Kakarott to show up..."  
>Goku turned to him with somewhat confusion and a bit of shock... "Y-Yeah... S-Sorry about that..."<p>

And with that Vegeta was off... He had wondered of how this day was gonna end... ~Oh God, It's going to be awful... If she really is crying...~ Vegeta thoughts came to an end when he landed in the front side of capsule corp. He entered through the door that took him to the kitchen.  
>He walked into the living and found Bulma setting on the couch watching some show on the TV.<br>"...Hey." Vegeta called out to her from the right side of the couch.  
>"Hmmm... OH VEGETA!"<br>She went over to him and hugged him tightly.  
>"I'm glad you're home! Goku told me what happened... *Gasp* Your throat!"<br>"I'm fine... It was just a freak accident..."  
>"It doesn't sound or look it..." She referred back.<br>"I don't know... Kakarott just flipped out... I'm fine though..." Vegeta said firmly.

"Hmmm... Well how about we go upstairs and you know..." She said passionately and gave a smirk...  
>He thought about it. "...Well, ok..." He said smirking back.<br>They went upstairs to their bedroom... Bulma laid down as Vegeta changed his clothes, sorta... ;)  
>He started by kissing her and stopped for moment.<br>"Wait... Will it... hurt the baby...?" He felt like a weeny when he asked that.  
>"Hmmm... I don't think it would... after all... It is your child... My prince..." She said sweetly then kissed him gently.<br>"Alright then..." He said kissing her back passionately... 


	8. Chapter 7 (sequel)

~SEQUEL!~ "The conversations elsewhere."

"Seriously?" The Blond-haired woman gave a sassy tone.  
>"Yeah, I can't believe it either!" The small man replied loudly.<br>"I never thought that would happen... Oh well, Chichi was always yelling at him." The pig took another drink of his juice.

Krillin had just broke the news to everyone back at the Kami house. "So when did it happen, How long?"  
>"I don't know... About a week maybe..." Krillin replied.<br>"Hmmm..." She nodded.

"Well, Now shes a free woman!" The old man blushed.  
>"Yeah, Shes a hot tomallie! Shame Bulma isn't single!" The pig added also blushing.<p>

Everyone glanced at them.  
>"You guys are such a perverts!" Puar added.<p>

"I don't think Bulma will be single anytime soon..."  
>Everyone turned to the used-to-be bald man with curiousity...<p>

"How come?" Puar asked.  
>"She and Vegeta are having another baby!"<br>"What really!?" Yamcha asked freaked out.  
>"Woah, I never thought they'd have anymore children..." The pig added.<p>

"Hey maybe we should throw a baby shower for them!" Puar was excited.  
>"Yea!" Everyone agreed.<p>

Yamcha turned back at Krillin and 18.  
>"I see... Well I better get going! Come on Puar!"<br>"OK!" The flying cat replied.

"See ya!" Krillin added to that reply.  
>"Bye!"<p>

And with that, Yamcha and Puar where off.

Yamcha's POV...

"So They really did get a divorce! No wonder Goku's been, 'off.' " and Bulma and Vegeta are having... another baby...hmmm. It seems like everything 'off'."

Puar looked at Yamcha a bit confused.  
>"Off?"<br>"Yeah, Goku's not been near and doesn't talk or visit anyone anymore... and I have no idea about Vegeta and Bulma having ANOTHER child... I mean what were they thinking!?"  
>"I see..."<br>I kept driving down the road passing bars, and shops and began to think.  
>Poor Goku, I know how he feels... I've been through it too, but I'd say his is a lot worse... Being with Chichi for so long and then just get a divorce. Maybe it is best just to stay single. I hope I never go through that again...<p>

End... 


	9. Chapter 8

"How can it get any worse!?"

It was now 12:58 and as usual Vegeta and Bulma are in bed asleep and their children as well. Although they did have a bit of a change today... this morning... Heart

So with that change Vegeta had to shower, eat breakfast, get his children ready to train, have a snack, go back and train, come in, have another snack, and shower again, eat dinner, then go to bed... What a day...

It then struck 1:00am... and the alarm goes off. Of course Vegeta would be beside it and had to be the one to turn it off. *PUNCH*  
>He turned it off alright... Broke it into a million pieces but then... He awoke, He opened his eyes, He laid there a moment and then noticed something didn't feel right.<p>

"...Something's wrong..." He said raising up feeling alarmed... He felt something sticky and wet in the bed but he couldn't tell what it was... He looked down at the sleeping Bulma and tried to wake her...  
>"Bulma! Hey get up!" He sort of whispered loudly.<br>"W-What... What do you want Vegeta?" She asked still half asleep.  
>"Wake up! Something's not right... It's strange..."<br>"Strange enough to wake me up..."  
>"...Yes!" He answered annoyed.<br>"*Sigh* Fine..." She answered back annoyed while raising up.  
>She then felt it too... A sticky and yet wet feeling... "V-Vegeta. Go turn on the light."<p>

Vegeta jumped out of bed and headed toward the light switch, He flicked it on... Bulma then pulled the covers off of her real fast and then paused... There was blood... Blood everywhere! After the realization kicked in she began to breathe real hard and started panicking... Vegeta froze as he could smell the blood on him but it wasn't his... He didn't know what to do... but I think he knows what has happened... sorta...  
>"...V-Vegeta... C-Come here!" She yelled calmly in tears freaking out.<br>Vegeta walked over to her and climb in the bed next to her...  
>She looked at him with hopeless eyes, "Is... Is this *Hick*... Is this my blood...?" He didn't know how to answer... but reassured, he told her that it wasn't exactly hers...<br>"V-Vegeta... Ch-Check..." She then placed his hand on her tummy... He held there awhile.

Vegeta then sighed heavily looking down... "B-Bulma... I-It's gone..." He told her with a heavy and stern voice.  
>She began to breathe heavy again and then it turned into crying... "N-No... NOO!..." She cried.<br>Vegeta just kept looking down at the blood that surrounded them... It was failure... He'd failed at being a father, his thoughts told him...

It was his fault! He was an awful excuse for a father! He failed...  
>"This... is all my fault!" Vegeta accidently said aloud with anger.<br>Bulma looked at him... "Vegeta... No... It's not..."  
>He noticed he had said it aloud...<br>"I'm sorry... Bulma-" He paused... He had this look on his face that was... Filled with so much Anger and frustration... Pain and most importantly the look of failure. That he should take responsibility for what happened... He shook his head and then vanished...

"...veg-VEGETA! COME BACK! I-... I need you here..." She screamed but then lagged hoping he'd come back...

but he never did...

~ one day later...~

Vegeta still hadn't come home and Bulma was really worried and fat-up with it... She was mad at him because he left her by herself when he should have been there to comfort her but instead he got mad and left... "That idiot! Where the hell did he go...!" She wondered angrily as she paced back and forth.

Vegeta... Well he left because he was in a lot of pain that night too and that what Bulma didn't understand, he needed to clear his mind. Hes now on his way back to capsule corp. still feeling bad... maybe even worse... He walked into the house. He went straight to the living room and found her. She heard him come through the door.

She turned to him with an angry look. "Where the hell have you been! HUH!?"  
>"I've been thinking... Don't start. I just had a bad night..." He said sternly.<p>

"Oh You had a bad night! What about me! HUH!? You left me alone, when you should have been there for me..." She said turning her back on the last line.  
>"You think last night was any better for me!?" He yelled frustrated.<br>"So! Your suppose to stay with your blood-covered wife and comfort her and get her through it... BUT you decided to go ahead and say F*ck it! I'll just take the blame for it so she'll pity me and leave her for the f*cking night til shes over it!"

"It's not like that at all! What is going with you!" He stopped himself, trying to calm down...

(Bulma misheard him, she thought he called he a b!tch... I have no idea how!)

"Oh! I'm a b!tch now HUH!?" Well two can play at that game... I guess Chichi was right... You are an awful excuse, for a father and a f*ucking husband! I hope you know, I f*cking HATE YOU!"

Vegeta didn't even bother looking up at her, he just kept his head down but he still spoke.  
>"I-... *Grrr...* You can rot in hell for all I care!" Vegeta yelled as he went to exit.<p>

"Wow! Is that all the whiney ass prince has to say! I figured you'd start cussing me out! You know the only reason I even cared for your sorry ass was because I pitied you!"

Vegeta stopped still not looking at her.

~Heh!? I know! I'll hit him where it really f*cking hurts!~ Bulma thought evily for this next part.

"Your also a terrible excuse for a warrior... You have no damn pride! You'll never beat Goku or whatever the f*ck you call him! You've never even won a battle that you go and train years for and risk your life for, and for what, nothing! You always have to wait on Goku to come save your ass after you get your ass kicked.. You'll always be last! To everyone! You'll never be good enough! Your basically a peasant, You ain't no prince! Your a disgrace!" She said with a smirk.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just heard... And for the first time in awhile he actually had TEARS in his eyes but didn't DARE let them fall. He could never look her in the eyes the same way again after that... His own wife... His sweet, loving, sometimes fiery tempered wife actually told him that... That she hated him, That he wasn't good enough for anyone, that he was an awful excuse at everything... He turned toward her and the expression on his face... was just full of pity, emptiness, and shame... Then he went back to being angry...

Vegeta #45 by VegetaLoverForeva

Bulma never seen him with that expression, like he'd lost hope... She even seen the tears in his eyes... She then realized what she did was just Horrindisley Terrible.

"I-... I didn't mean that!"  
>He turned away, "Bye... Bulma..."<br>"Vegeta... Wait, Please! Vegeta! VEGETA! DON'T GO!"  
>Vegeta stopped before he exited through the living room door. He laughed a little too...<br>"By the way... I'm glad... Now I don't have to worry about another whiney-ass brat and a life of hell with you!" He then slammed the door.

Bulma fell to her knees and cupped her face... "Th-This is all my fault! I've ruined everything!" She started crying. 


	10. Chapter 9

"What's this turning to..."

It had not been but atleast 3 hours since he left... The house was silent, not a word was said, nor a thought moved since that door was slammed. Bulma remained on her knees staring at the door, tears still running down her cheek...  
>"What... have I done... I drove my own husband away! How could I have said such hurtful things! Vegeta!" She kept crying out for him.<p>

Meanwhile Vegeta was out in the forest, not even sure were he was at, trying to comprehend on what just happened. "*Errr, Tah!* Damn it! Who the hell does she think she is!?" Vegeta yelled to himself.  
>"Well I don't care! I'm glad I don't have to put with her anymore!" He yelled hesitantly to himself once more.<br>He just couldn't wrap his head around it though... Why did she say that to him? How could she say that to him!? He always thought of her as intelligent, fierce, beautiful, bright, and yet even fiery tempered... but he'd never thought he'd hear her say such a thing.

He was so confused how could his life flip around in one Night! That's all it took!... No! The truth is... He wanted to go back, Just turn around and act like nothing happened but he couldn't... He had to much Pride to go back, but even still he knew that if he did, It would just hurt him even more... He wasn't a softy when it came to these things and even if he was, Why go back and ask for forgiveness, When first off he didn't do anything... and second he knew how she felt now... It was so obvious, she didn't love him, She only pretended to love him because he got her pregnant... but... What was most painful for him was that... He actually loved her... Sure he never said it much at all... but he really did love her. He did show it too... Not like Men on Earth... He showed in his Saiyan way... but he did it for her... Even though it was a huge change for Vegeta, Bulma just couldn't see it...

~... How could it get any worse...~ He thought to himself... It then started sprinkling and then started pouring and thundering with lighting.  
>"...Oh God Damn it!... Of course!" He looked to the ground but continued walking through the cold, dark forest. He started to think about all the good times he had back at Capsule Corp.<p>

~What's wrong with me all of a sudden... Why should I even care! It's done and over with! I'm done with it!... D-Damn it!...~ Vegeta was in a bad state of mind... He had known Bulma for atleast 15 years and he changed over that time... He changed for her... Now he was all alone like before, He had no one and the thought of it didn't make him to happy... It upset him to think about it... He then found a cave and went to it. He sat down out of the rain's reach... His head was hurting now, He was so tired, confused, and hurt... He laid up against a rock and tucked his legs under his arms... It was cold and wet... Perfect timing for this to happen... Just make everything 10x worse. Vegeta just closed his eyes and tried to sleep but failed.

~ Next morning...~

"*Urr-Urg* Damn..." Vegeta had just woke up uncomfortable and cold, It was actually still raining but lightly.  
>He was exhausted, he didn't get much sleep last night do too, to much thinking and loud clashes and roars of lighting and thunder... which he could usually sleep through... He decided to just keep walking, he still wasn't sure where he was going though...<p>

~Why did it have to come to this...~ Vegeta's mind clogged with more thoughts.  
>He stopped... "What the hell am I doing...?" He questioned himself with a low, angry tone standing still in the rain.<p>

He looked up at the sky, feeling little rain drops hit his face. ~I wonder if she... is happy now that I am gone...?~ "*Err* Why should I even care!? I already went through this!" Vegeta yelled scaring the little creatures of the forest off.

~Meanwhile~

Bulma had just woke up, her morning wasn't to good either...  
>Bulma smiled and turned to the side of the bed were Vegeta most of the time slept.<br>"Good morning Ve-...*sigh*" Her smile dropped as she remembered what happened last night.  
>"...That's right..." She looked back down and closed her eyes.<br>"Vegeta... Please come home..." "Wait! that's it!" Bulma became excited.  
>"If he's leaving me then he'll have to come back and get his stuff! Then I'll make my move..." Bulma had that brilliant smile again. Her oldest son had approached the room looking for his Dad.<br>"Mom, Where's dad? He said we were gonna have a tuff training today!"  
>Bulma got up out of bed, "It's hard telling where your dad is...He said he was going somewhere..."<br>"Oh... Ok, I guess I'll train later then..." The boy ran off down to the kitchen for breakfast as Bulla followed.

"I wonder what dad's doing don't you?" The boy asked his youngest sibling.  
>"I don't know... Maybe hes just training with Goten's dad again..."<br>"Hmmm... Hey I know! Why don't we go find him! Shouldn't be that hard right!"  
>"Huh?... Yeah ok!" The cute demi agreed.<br>"But after breakfast and remember, we can't tell mom! ok!"  
>"YEP!" The girl smiled as they tried to finish breakfast quickly...<p>

They were getting ready to exit through the kitchen door. They'd went and got there stuff so they could go find their dad. "Where are you two going?" The blue-haired woman asked.  
>"Uhh just out in the yard to play..." The demi said hesitantly.<br>"Hmm... Then why do you have those bags?"  
>"Oh! uh! We need them to play a game..." He said once again hesitantly.<br>"Ok then... but if you see your dad, tell him I want to talk to him..."  
>"OK, Bye mom!" The children answered as they snuck around the house and flew off toward the city and then to the forest.<p>

~Meanwhile back in the forest~

"Where the hell am I even going...?" He questioned himself just realizing that he'd passed the same tree 3 times.  
>He wasn't sure why, but everything just felt strange... Like the world was out-of-order. Like there wasn't a purpose to go on anymore, could it be that... Vegeta fought for not only the thrill of it but for Bulma as well... Vegeta had a reason to keep going and it was Bulma. Now that shes gone, he really doesn't have a purpose to go on.<p>

~Back to the flying children~

The children had only been gone for like 30 mins and guess who they found...  
>"Hmmm... Is that dad!" The boy yelled somewhat.<br>"Huh? Oh! Yeah! That's daddy!"  
>"He should really try to hide himself if hes gonna walk in the woods." The boy complained.<br>"Who cares! Let's go talk to him!"  
>The children flew down toward their dad yelling at him. He turned.<br>"DAD!" The children yelled, Bulla adding a ~dy~ Onto dad.

~What are they doing here?~ Vegeta wondered shockingly. They then had landed in front of him.  
>"Dad, why are you in the woods...?" The boy asked curiously.<br>"Yeah Daddy! Why ain't you home with Mama?"  
>"It's nothing... Why are you two out here though...?" Vegeta asked back trying to change the subject.<br>"We came to find you daddy... We all were gonna train, remember...?" The girl answered straightly.  
>"Yeah, so let's go home... Da-"<br>"I can't..." Vegeta cut the stern demi off.  
>"Huh?" The children expression changed to confusion...<br>"Why not Daddy...?"

"I know why..." The demi said coldly looking down... 


	11. Chapter 10

"Will it ever end?"

~Previously on Vegeta's new way of life as a daddy.~

"Dad, why are you in the woods...?" The boy asked curiously.  
>"Yeah Daddy! Why ain't you home with Mama?"<br>"It's nothing... Why are you two out here though...?" Vegeta asked back trying to change the subject.  
>"We came to find you daddy... We all were gonna train, remember...?" The girl answered straightly.<br>"Yeah, so let's go home... Da-"  
>"I can't..." Vegeta cut the stern demi off.<br>"Huh?" The children expression changed to confusion...  
>"Why not Daddy...?"<p>

"I know why..." The demi said coldly looking down...

~End...~

Vegeta gave a shocked 'hmm' as the little demi turned to Trunks...  
>"What are you talking about Trunks?" She asked confused.<p>

"I... I heard you and mom arguing!"

~Flashback~

"That idiot! Where the hell did he go...!"

Trunks: "Hmm Mom?"  
>The boy creeped around the hallway to see why his mother was yelling...<p>

Vegeta walked in... as the boy stayed out of sight to see what had happened...

She turned to him with an angry look. "Where the hell have you been! HUH!?"  
>"I've been thinking... Don't start. I just had a bad night..." He said sternly.<p>

"Oh You had a bad night! What about me! HUH!? You left me alone, when you should have been there for me..." She said turning her back on the last line.  
>"You think last night was any better for me!?" He yelled frustrated.<br>"So! Your suppose to stay with your blood-covered wife and comfort her and get her through it... BUT you decided to go ahead and say F*ck it! I'll just take the blame for it so she'll pity me and leave her for the f*cking night til shes over it!"

Trunks: "*Gasps!*

"It's not like that at all! What is going with you B-!"

(She cut him off, Bulma thought he was gonna call her a b!tch, I have no idea how!)

"Oh! I'm a b!tch now HUH!?" Well two can play at that game... I guess Chichi was right... You are an awful excuse, for a father and a f*ucking husband! I hope you know, I f*cking HATE YOU!"

Vegeta didn't even bother looking up at her, he just kept his head down but he still spoke.  
>"I-... *Grrr...* You can rot in hell for all I care!" Vegeta yelled as he went to exit.<p>

"Wow! Is that all the whiney ass prince has to say! I figured you'd start cussing me out! You know the only reason I even cared for your sorry ass was because I pitied you!"

Vegeta stopped still not looking at her.

Bulma grinned evily as she thought of what to say next.

"Your also a terrible excuse for a warrior... You have no damn pride! You'll never beat Goku or whatever the f*ck you call him! You've never even won a battle that you go and train years for and risk your life for, and for what, nothing! You always have to wait on Goku to come save your ass after you get your ass kicked.. You'll always be last! To everyone! You'll never be good enough! Your basically a peasant, You ain't no prince! Your a disgrace!" She said with a smirk.

\\\After awhile of silence../

"I-... I didn't mean that!"  
>He turned away, "Bye... Bulma..."<br>"Vegeta... Wait, Please! Vegeta! VEGETA! DON'T GO!"  
>Vegeta stopped before he exited through the living room door. He laughed a little too...<br>"By the way... I'm glad... Now I don't have to worry about another whiney-ass brat and a life of hell with you!" He then slammed the door.

Bulma fell to her knees and cupped her face... "Th-This is all my fault! I've ruined everything!" She started crying.

The demi was no longer around the corner hallway peeking, he was under his bed sheets thinking as he cried himself to sleep.

~END~

"It was all your fault! You're the reason mom was mad! I-I HATE YOU!"

~Tr-Trunks...~ As much as Vegeta didn't want to admit it, That freaking hurt... Having your own child say they hate you. Vegeta's heart was cracked, any parent would know this feeling... but Vegeta wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like sh!t. What was the big deal anyway, He didn't feel this way when Bulma said she hated him (although it did take a bit of a toll, but not this bad...) He couldn't explain it but it also angered him a lot more than upset him.

Trunks looked up at him still angry and before you knew it he ramped back his fist and tried to punch his father... His own father... Vegeta grabbed the child's fist and became very angry with the boy...  
>"Trunks! That's enough!" Vegeta yelled sternly, startling the girl a little... He threw the boy down to the ground, but not hard enough to break any bones and such. But... This was the first time Vegeta ever showed discipline.<p>

(Although it was little harsh... Oh for crying out loud, give him a break, Hes never disciplined his child before... -_-)

"Ow, Dad..." The boy gave a low and obedient tone.  
>"Your lucky you got that boy!" Vegeta was... pissed... Well who could blame him...<br>He looked to his daughter, she was trembling waited on him to discipline her...

He didn't want to hurt Trunks or scare him and Bulla. He just wanted everything to go back to normal... Where everyone's happy...  
>"D-Daddy...?" The girl was still sniveling.<br>Vegeta turned to her and she twitched a bit.  
>"What's wrong...?"<br>"I-... Are you gonna leave us...?"  
>Vegeta didn't know how to respond, He was already ticked off at Trunks and now his daughter is upset.<br>"...I don't know, Bulla..." Vegeta replied trying to keep his usual and stern act.

The girl began to cry again and ran up to her Daddy, wrapping her arms around his waist as much as she could.  
>"Daddy! Please don't! Don't go...! *sniff* Please...! Daddy!" The girl kept crying out to him. Vegeta didn't know how to react...<p>

He looked at Trunks, He was crying as well, looking to the ground.

Vegeta was truly hurting now as he could feel there pain... but he kept it hid pretty well...

The boy got up on his feet still crying. He ran over to his dad as well and wrapped his arms around him.  
>"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it... I love you...! *sniff* Dad pl-please don't leave... Please..." The boy cried feeling guilty. Vegeta never heard his son cry this way... He barely cried as it was... but not like this...<p>

Vegeta had to make a decision now... Go back and live there with her... or leave his family and have the kids come to him once in awhile, He didn't want to take his children from their mother... It was a tuff decision but... he decided...

"...Alright..." He said as he put his hand on Trunks head.  
>The children looked up at him...<br>"...I'll stay...but only for you two..."  
>"R-Really..." The smaller demi looked at him with hopeful eyes.<br>"Yeah... Let's go..." Vegeta gave the usual act and expression, as they all flied back home.

They landed in front of capsule corp. about to enter, Vegeta's mind filled with thoughts... What's going to happen? Why did I do this? Why am I coming back? Why do my children care? Will Bulma be angry? Will she even care?... It was very stressful for him. They entered through the kitchen door and sure enough, Bulma was standing in the doorway very angry at her children.

"Where have you two been!? Huh!? Don't you know I've been worried sick about you!?" She yelled not noticing Vegeta's arrival.  
>"S-Sorry mom... Uhhh Dad's..."<br>"DADDY'S HOME!" The girl yelled happily.  
>Bulma looked up at him, She was surprised yet really happy but she didn't show it... yet.<br>"V-Vegeta, Kids go to the living room ok..."  
>"But mom..." The children whined.<br>"Go..." She said sternly.  
>"Fine..." The kids walked to the living room.<p>

After the children where gone, Bulma turned back to Vegeta...  
>"Vegeta... Wh-Why are you here...?" She asked acting shocked but was glade because she was ready to make her move.<br>"I only came back because of Trunks and Bulla... Were done though. Once there old enough to take care of themselves, I'm leaving... You'll never have to worry about me again..." Vegeta said coldly with a straight tone.

"Vegeta..." Bulma looked to the floor as her heart dropped. ~I guess he has given up on us, He doesn't even care anymore and it's all my fault...~ Bulma didn't want that... She wanted to be with him...

"... Vegeta I... *sniff* I'm sorry!" Bulma began to tear up.  
>Vegeta had that shallow look in his eyes again... He felt terrible, but of course... His entire freaking day has sucked...<p>

But even though hes still mad at Bulma, He doesn't want to exactly leave... but if Bulma doesn't love him then, What's the point? He began to think... Maybe if she could just tell him the truth.

"I don't really see a point in us being together if what you said is how you felt! " Vegeta said sternly with a bit of anger.

Bulma looked over at him, "I... I didn't mean it! I don't know what came over and I shouldn't have said it!"

"Then you wouldn't have said it... Were through..." 


	12. Chapter 11

"Is it back!"

Silence filled the room...

"... well I'm going to train with Kakarott later so don't worry about me anymore." Vegeta gave a harsh tone.

Bulma slammed her fist down on the table.

"So... This is it, huh!" She said with a angry yet hesitant tone.  
>"What are you talking about?" Vegeta tone stayed the same as usual.<br>"Did you ever... even care about me!?" Bulma yelled turning around staring him in the eye.

Vegeta looked to the opposite direction... "Why do you care...?" Vegeta's tone straightened with a more stern tone this time.  
>"Well it seems your doing just fine! Not hurting over me!" The blue-haired diva's tone became louder.<br>"Why would I... It's over, I only came back for Trunks and Bulla..." Vegeta stood straight.  
>"Well then I-" She paused.<br>"You what!?" Vegeta gave straight tone.

"I never cared about you either! What we had was nothing!" She shouted eagerly.  
>"Why are you even talking to me about it and another thing if it was nothing, then why are you crying...!?"<br>"I-I won't no more! That's for damn sure!" She said hesitantly. "You can obviously tell that's a lie and I guess it all was something because your the who begged me not to leave!" Vegeta's tone got louder.  
>"Whatever! You know what! You can just leave because the children don't need you! I don't either and yes, I do hate you!"<br>"I hate you as well! but I'm not leaving them so get use to it!"

"Whatever! I swear you make me so sick! I should've just let you leave Earth back then because I could do so much better!"

"Oh really! Well I didn't have to sleep with your ass back then you know OR stay with you when you were pregnant! I could've just let you cry and leave this stupid dirt-ball, but I didn't! I stayed with you!" Vegeta temper was rising.

"Why...!? Why did you!"  
>"Because you were pregnant!"<br>"Is that the only reason!"

"I loved you Bulma, OK! BUT I DON'T NOW! WHEN THE KIDS ARE OLD ENOUGH I'M LEAVING!"

Bulma was about to exit and before she did, she turned back him.

"Frieza should have killed you off... that way I wouldn't have to deal with you!" Bulma exited the kitchen without another word.  
>Vegeta waited a minute, "Yeah well maybe he should have! Atleast I would have been happier in hell than with you!" Vegeta yelled back angry.<p>

Vegeta wished that he did but only for minute. Did she really just say that... He just ignored it and left to go train with Kakarott.  
>He flew off without another word and not thinking of anything either.<p>

Within minutes he was there. He landed and found Kakarott standing up against a rock. "Oh hey, Your late..." He laughed a bit.  
>"..." Vegeta shadowed his eyes.<br>"Hmmm, Something wrong?" Goku asked curiously.  
>"I-It's nothing..."<p>

"Oh, well uh, How's the baby doing...?"  
>Vegeta being reminded of that made him feel bad, how was he gonna tell him...<br>"I can't wait til it's born... I-" "Kakarott..." Vegeta stopped him.  
>"Huh... What is it?"<br>"The baby... It's gone..." Vegeta voice somewhat cut off.  
>Goku's eyes widened then became more serious.<br>"...Vegeta..."  
>"It's fine..." Vegeta kept his head down but maintained with his usual tone.<br>"No it's not... Maybe you should just stay home with Bulma today..."  
>"Kakarott I-"<br>"It's fine... We can train some other time..." "Kakarott me and Bulma's divorced."

"Wh-WHAT! What do ya mean divorced!" Goku was shocked.  
>"Is it really that big of a shock...?" "Well yeah... It's just, Bulma was pregnant and you all seemed fine the last time I saw you..."<br>"I don't care anymore about it so... It's fine..."

~Hes lying... I know how I felt about it and I'd say Vegeta's in a worse state than I was...~ Goku thought silently...  
>"Well... Are we gonna train or not!?" Vegeta asked snapping Goku out of thought...<br>"Uhh... OH YEEEEAAAH! I JUST REMEBERED... I NEEDED TO GO GET FISH FOR DINNER LATER! So I can't train today Vegeta! BYE!" Goku flew off.

~Maybe he can sort this out... I don't want him to go through what did...~ Goku thought as he flew off...

"...he..he he he... Pissed WHAT THE HELL KAKAROTT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED FOR ME TO COME YOU JACKASS! " Vegeta gave a weak, annoyed laugh before yelling.

Goku laughed to himself as he flew off.

And with that Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp.

~Speaking of Capsule Corp.~

~YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE IT WORSE!~ Bulma gritted her teeth as she yelled at herself.  
>"I should've stayed calm... I wish he would believe me... I want him to know how much I love him." "... I didn't mean anything that I said! I was just heart broken about loosing our child and being alone afterwards..." Bulma began to overflow with tears... "I'm so sorry Vegeta... I'm so sorry..."<p>

"Then how do really feel about me...?" Vegeta shadowed his eyes in the background...  
>Bulma looked over at him with a shocked appearance as tears screeched down her face.<br>~He was there the whole time?~ Tears hitting the floor beneath her, Bulma had hope again. She was ready to tell Vegeta how she really felt.

Vegeta could feel that Bulma was upset. He wondered if she really meant what she said that night but, Why would she say it if she didn't mean it. He was feeling hopeless at the moment but he thought maybe she just said because she was mad... He was then cut off from his thoughts.

"Vegeta, I really do love you! When I said that stuff I think... I think I only said those things because I wasn't thinking and I... I don't know, I was upset about loosing the baby and... and when you left I just crumbled... I don't what came over me and I'm... I'm really sorry! and I love you!" Bulma poured her heart out to him.

~Does she really mean it...~ He wondered with maybe... a little hope ;) (Wink)...

Bulma became over-powered with tears again as she ran and hugged Vegeta. "...How do... you feel about me... Did you ever love me?"

Vegeta thought back on that night when Bulma told him he'd never accomplish anything... That was the first time she had ever succeeded in making him tear up... Which frustrated him... He felt almost nothing for her while she yelled that at him... He felt like she meant it...

"..."  
>Bulma dried her tears as they stood there... She became a little worried and looked at him and suddenly became shocked.<p>

His eyes were teared up again... He looked down Blushing and frustrated at the tears in his eyes... ~He... He looks so sad...~ Bulma thought as she pulled him close and kissed him gently.

Vegeta didn't dear let a tear fall...

"Damn it, Women!" Vegeta voice cracked a little not much.  
>"hehe..."<p>

Bulma dried his tears... "So... are we back together..."

"I guess... I need to leave though I'll be back later..."

Bulma almost fell over.  
>"You're leaving after we just back together...?"<br>"I'll be back..."

"ok... I'll see you when you get home." She said cheering up.  
>"k..." He then left Capsule Corp...<p>

(I wonder where he's going...) 


	13. Chapter 12

~A special question?~

Vegeta had been gone for hours now...  
>"Where could he be, It's already noon..." She said worriedly.<p>

Just then she heard the door open...

"Vegeta! Are you home?" She asked aloud as she walked to the door.

"Hey... Where have you been?"

Vegeta walked over to her and hugged her... Bulma became suddenly shocked. ~Vegeta never does this... Is he sick...?~ She thought to herself.  
>"Vegeta...? Are you feeling ok?"<br>He backed away a little and held up a flower. It was a blue rose... Those were suppose to be 'non-existent' here on Earth.  
>BlueRose-1 by VegetaLoverForeva<p>

Bulma Gasped, "Vegeta! Where did you find this!"  
>"In a field... on the other side of the Earth..."<br>"You traveled that far... Why'd you get this..."  
>"W-Well... On my planet, the blue rose was a sign of good luck for people who are going to have children or are about to marry... It was hard to find too... especially on this planet..."<p>

"Of course it was hard to find... but were already married and were not having any children so why bother."  
>Vegeta looked to the ground. "As much as it kills me to be a softy around you... I'll still say it..."<br>She looked at him confused, "Say what...?" "I-... I Know it was an accident the first time but... I'm willing to try again if you are..." He said looking to the floor blushing with an innocent yet usual expression.  
>Bulma expression turned to utter shock. ~He wants to try for another child...~ Bulma thought to herself and just couldn't believe it.<p>

"Why do you want another child...?"  
>"I thought you'd be happy about it..." He said quietly.<p>

Bulma thought for awhile...

"Hmm... o-ok! I guess we can!" She said becoming happy.  
>Vegeta picked her up in a playful as she laughed. I guess it was another 'out-of-character' day!<p>

They then appeared in their room... "I hope this works..." Bulma said with hopefulness.  
>"Yeah..." They laid down on the bed and began to tease eachother for a little while... smiling at eachother sweetly, they then went into a passionate lock that couldn't be broken... ... ... ... ...Ding!<p>

D-D Q-Q -^ 


	14. Chapter 12 (sequel)

~A special question?~

Vegeta had been gone for hours now...  
>"Where could he be, It's already noon..." She said worriedly.<p>

Just then she heard the door open...

"Vegeta! Are you home?" She asked aloud as she walked to the door.

"Hey... Where have you been?"

Vegeta walked over to her and hugged her... Bulma became suddenly shocked. ~Vegeta never does this... Is he sick...?~ She thought to herself.  
>"Vegeta...? Are you feeling ok?"<br>He backed away a little and held up a flower. It was a blue rose... Those were suppose to be 'non-existent' here on Earth.  
>BlueRose-1 by VegetaLoverForeva<p>

Bulma Gasped, "Vegeta! Where did you find this!"  
>"In a field... on the other side of the Earth..."<br>"You traveled that far... Why'd you get this..."  
>"W-Well... On my planet, the blue rose was a sign of good luck for people who are going to have children or are about to marry... It was hard to find too... especially on this planet..."<p>

"Of course it was hard to find... but were already married and were not having any children so why bother."  
>Vegeta looked to the ground. "As much as it kills me to be a softy around you... I'll still say it..."<br>She looked at him confused, "Say what...?" "I-... I Know it was an accident the first time but... I'm willing to try again if you are..." He said looking to the floor blushing with an innocent yet usual expression.  
>Bulma expression turned to utter shock. ~He wants to try for another child...~ Bulma thought to herself and just couldn't believe it.<p>

"Why do you want another child...?"  
>"I thought you'd be happy about it..." He said quietly.<p>

Bulma thought for awhile...

"Hmm... o-ok! I guess we can!" She said becoming happy.  
>Vegeta picked her up in a playful as she laughed. I guess it was another 'out-of-character' day!<p>

They then appeared in their room... "I hope this works..." Bulma said with hopefulness.  
>"Yeah..." They laid down on the bed and began to tease eachother for a little while... smiling at eachother sweetly, they then went into a passionate lock that couldn't be broken... ... ... ... ...Ding!<p>

D-D Q-Q -^ 


End file.
